Évidence
by Exsistentia
Summary: Donc vous m'obéirez ? Peu importe ce que je vous demanderai de faire, vous le ferez ?


**Auteur** : Exsistentia

**Titre** : Évidence

**Couple** : John/Ben

**Genre** : Romance/parody

**Rated** : T

**Warning** : Romance entre deux hommes. Chers homophobes, je ne vous conseille nullement de lire cette fic.

**Contexte** : Je me suis inspiré d'une scène de la cinquième saison mais je dirais que cette fic est « hors saison ». Cela se passe au moment où vous voulez, en fait ^^. Et puis pour ceux qui aurait vu la série : oui je sais que dans cette scène ce n'est pas le "vrai" John Locke mais, pour les besoins de la fic, j'ai décidé que ça l'était xD.

**Disclaimer** : Lost ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et ne m'appartiendront d'ailleurs jamais.

**Note d'auteur** : Ceci est ma toute première fanfiction alors j'apprécierai vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez. J'espère ne pas vous faire perdre votre temps avec cette histoire et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Évidence**

.

- "Donc vous m'obéirez ? Peu importe ce que je vous demanderai de faire, vous le ferez ?"

Il n'avait pas réussi à cacher son étonnement ni son amusement en posant cette question.

- "C'est un peu le principe, John." répondit Ben, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

Il avait le sentiment de perdre un peu de sa fierté en lui disant ça et l'autre le savait. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'il commençait déjà à se rendre compte du nombre de possibilités que cela lui offrait. Un sourire amusé naquit sur le visage de Locke et Ben commença à le regarder avec méfiance. Il se mit à passer en revu plusieurs ordres que l'autre était susceptible de lui donner. Il n'avait certainement pas prévu celui qui arriva.

- "Embrassez-moi." avait énoncé Locke d'une voix parfaitement calme et monocorde, comme si ce qu'il venait d'exiger était d'une normalité absolument parfaite.

Ben le regarda avec attention, un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage avant de demander très sérieusement :

- "Êtes-vous fou ?"

Le ton curieux que l'autre avait employé fit rire le plus vieux qui ajouta :

- "Non. Non, pas du tout. Embrassez-moi."

La nonchalance avec laquelle l'homme s'exprimait énerva Ben qui monta d'un ton.

- "Mais vous rendez-vous au moins compte de ce que vous me demandez ?! Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, tout le monde nous regarde !"

En effet, un peu plus loin derrière les deux hommes le reste des Autres attendait, semblant croire qu'ils se disputaient sur la route à suivre.

- "Cela ne me dérange pas. Et vous ? Embrassez-moi."

Ben le considéra un instant avec un air désespéré, ne pouvant pas croire qu'il allait être obligé de faire ça.

- "John, à votre avis, que vont bien pouvoir penser les gens en nous voyant ?"

Il avait dit cela en écartant ses bras de chaque côté de son corps et d'un ton légèrement suppliant qui fit s'agrandir encore plus le sourire de Locke.

- "Ce qui m'étonne Ben, c'est que le seul argument qui vous soit venu à l'esprit jusqu'à maintenant était le fait que d'autres personnes nous observaient."

Ben plissa les yeux, ne voyant pas où l'autre voulait en venir.

- "Ce qui signifie, continua Locke, que si nous étions seuls cela ne vous poserait aucun problème, c'est ça ?"

La réaction de Ben fut instantanée : ses yeux s'écarquillèrent largement, sa bouche s'ouvrit de quelques millimètres comme s'il allait parler bien que ce ne fut pas le cas et ses bras restèrent figés devant lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était complètement déstabilisé et n'avait strictement aucune idée de ce qu'il était censé répondre sans se trahir.

Il sortit brusquement de sa torpeur quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait dû rester dans cette position ridicule pendant une bonne dizaine de secondes. Et Locke attendait toujours sa réponse. Il lui suffit de croiser son regard pétillant d'amusement pour qu'il perde totalement ses moyens et se mette à bafouiller misérablement des propos incohérents :

- "Non ! Non... enfin je veux dire oui ! Oui, bien sûr... il y a aussi le fait que je ne veuille pas vous embrasser, c'est évident !"

Ben détourna aussitôt le regard en se mordillant les lèvres, les joues tirant sur le rouge. Il se mit à entortiller nerveusement les pans de sa chemise avec ses doigts.

- "Pas si évident que ça pour vous on dirait !", se moqua Locke en se rapprochant sensiblement de l'autre homme.

Ben ne bougea pas d'un centimètre mais se raidit perceptiblement, son regard se posant sur tout ce qui ne se nommait pas John Locke.

- "Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que je vous dirais cela un jour Ben mais..., il se pencha négligemment jusqu'à pouvoir lui murmurer à l'oreille, ...vous mentez très mal."

Le contact brûlant du souffle de Locke contre sa peau électrisa Ben qui s'empressa de fermer les yeux.

- "Vous voulez m'embrasser, n'est-ce-pas ? Vous en mourez d'envie, avouez-le."

La voix de Locke s'était faite caressante et Ben ne put que secouer la tête en chuchotant "Non, non, non, non" comme une prière.

- "Quoi, Ben ? Vous allez me dire que vous ne le désirez pas ?"

Ben s'accrocha fermement aux avant-bras de l'autre l'homme quand ses jambes commencèrent à flageoler.

- "S'il-vous-plaît, arrêtez..." gémit-il pathétiquement.

- "Pourquoi ? Vous avez peur de craquer ?" fit Locke malicieusement.

Il se recula pour se mettre face à Ben ; les ongles de celui-ci s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau.

Ne sentant plus la respiration de Locke dans son cou, Ben ouvrit les yeux. Son regard s'heurta immédiatement à celui de son tortionnaire et avant même qu'il est pu faire quoi que ce soit, l'autre réitéra son irrésistible demande :

- "Embrassez-moi."

Ses dernières résistances brisées, Ben fut incapable de désobéir au délicieux ordre de Locke. Il lui semblait qu'une irrépressible force d'attraction l'attirait vers ses lèvres. Alors, avec une lenteur insoutenable, il commença à combler l'intolérable distance qui le séparait encore de sa délivrance.

Lorsque leurs bouches se touchèrent ce fut merveilleux. Ben ressentit toute sa honte et sa frustration s'envoler en même temps que les lèvres de Locke commencèrent à se mouvoir contre les siennes et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fut heureux. Il eu enfin l'impression d'être important, désiré et unique, à sa place.

Leur baiser devint de plus en plus fougueux et frénétique au fil des secondes et les mains de Ben dérivèrent dans la nuque de Locke alors que celui-ci gémissait sourdement dans sa bouche.

Durant cet échange, leurs corps s'étaient largement rapprochés et étaient maintenant entièrement plaqués l'un contre l'autre.

L'esprit complètement déconnecté de la réalité et flottant dans une brume exquise, Ben laissa tomber le sac qu'il portait sur l'épaule. Celui-ci alla s'écraser au sol dans un épouvantable fracas qu'aucun des deux hommes ne sembla entendre.

Les langues se mêlaient dans d'obscènes bruits de succion et Locke mordit cruellement la lèvre inférieure de Ben, la faisant saigner. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire, et entreprit de sucer celle de Locke avec dévotion. Celui-ci gémit de contentement avant de retourner envahir la bouche de Ben de sa langue. Ses mains étaient durement plaquées contre les fesses du plus jeune, faisant se frotter leurs bassins dans un même mouvement désordonné. Celles de Ben avaient migrées sur les épaules de Locke et se cramponnaient résolument au fin tissus de son vêtement comme pour essayer de ne pas succomber totalement aux divines sensations auquel il était soumis.

Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils avaient quelque peu oublié le fait qu'ils se donnaient littéralement en spectacle devant le reste du groupe. Ils commencèrent vaguement à s'en souvenir lorsque Richard, qui s'était approché, toussota violemment pour le leur rappeler.

Ce fut Ben qui réagit en premier en s'écartant rapidement du corps de Locke, le regard encore voilé de désir. L'autre homme se contenta de se tourner vers Richard, qui le scrutait d'un air perdu et choqué, et de sourire béatement.

Le reste des Autres les fixaient, bouche bée, ne semblant pas vouloir croire à ce qui venait de se passer.

Locke lui, était parfaitement détendu comme si rien de particulièrement inhabituel ne s'était produit à l'instant.

- "Eh bien, qu'attendons-nous ? Allons-y !" lança-t-il d'un ton léger avant de se retourner et de continuer à marcher, tranquillement.

Ben resta un instant immobile, les bras ballants et une expression égarée sur le visage. Il tourna la tête vers les Autres, paraissant les regarder sans vraiment les voir puis se mit à suivre Locke d'une manière mécanique.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il lui chuchota de façon précipitée :

- "Mais enfin John, que faites-vous ?!"

- "Je continue d'avancer vers l'endroit où nous sommes censés nous rendre ?"

Il avait fait exprès de ne pas comprendre la question et Ben le savait.

- "John ! lui murmura-t-il un peu plus fort, d'une manière réprobatrice. Je suis affreusement gêné et vous, vous semblez vous en foutre !"

John le regarda, moqueur.

- "Non Ben, vous n'êtes pas gêné."

- "Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qu..."

- "Vous avez peur et vous espérez."

Ben hoqueta, stupéfait. Il ne pensait pas ressembler autant à un livre ouvert aux yeux de Locke. Il se tut pendant un moment, ralentissant son allure pour rester au même niveau que l'autre homme. Il sembla hésiter un moment puis se décida à balbutier lamentablement :

- "Je... Enfin vous... C'est... John, donnez-moi la main !"

Locke tourna brusquement la tête vers lui, abasourdi. Ce n'est que quand il aperçut la maigre lueur d'espérance au fond des yeux de Ben qu'il comprit la réelle signification de cette demande. Il lui sourit alors tendrement et répondit d'un ton plus doux :

- "Mais bien sûr, Ben." Il prit la main tendue dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le plus jeune se détendit sensiblement mais resta toujours agité. Alors que Locke s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, l'autre le coupa, et ce d'une manière merveilleusement surprenante :

- "John, je vous aime." lâcha-t-il en fixant un point invisible, droit devant lui.

- "Ça alors ! Cela tombe bien Ben. Moi aussi.

.

_**FIN**_


End file.
